Losing a Bet Ain't So Bad
by Chozin Yi
Summary: When Rin beats me at a game of Basketball, I have to her slave for the day. Or should I say, her "Toy". (Lemon Warning)


Losing a Bet Ain't So Bad.

A Vocaloid One-Shot.

A Chozin x Rin Lemon.

Hey Everybody! It's finally time that I wrote a new Chozin x Rin story, so here we are! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains a bit of Femdom.

Now let's get to it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've been stuck at home for too long. I think it's time I go out and get some fresh air. That being said, I change into a Tee Shirt with a picture of Ichigo from Bleach on it, a pair of shorts, and tennis shoes.

Once I was all dressed, I headed outside and decided to take a walk down to the local park. I was on my way and got there in about 5 minutes, after which I decided to walk around and enjoy the scenery. It was still pretty warm out, but you could tell that Autumn was in the air, the leaves in the trees all turning red, gold, and brown. As I walk the path, I can see kids playing at the playground, and jumping in leaf piles like you see on T.V. I chuckle to myself and continue walking. Though now that think about it, I should've brought my phone with me, so I could listen to music.

That thought though was driving out of my mind when I walked by the basketball court and noticed someone I wasn't expecting to see there.

I thought I was imagining things, but no, I recognize that Blond hair anywhere. I walk a little closer, and sure enough, Son of a Bitch, it was Rin! I grin to myself, and walk over to her as she picked a basketball off the ground.

"Hey girly, wasn't expecting to see you here!" I say loudly, to get her attention.

She turns, and gasps, a huge smile on her face as she drops the ball and runs over give me a big hug.

"Chozin! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" She said happily as she hugged me and nuzzled my chest as I hugged her back.

"I could say the same thing to you! What are you doing here Rin-Chan?" I asked her.

"Len is on a date with Miku, and I was home alone, bored out of my mind, so I figured I come to the park and maybe throw a few hoops." Rin explained after she let go of me and picked the ball back up.

"Funny, I came here just to take a walk for pretty much the same reason." I say with a smarmy smile.

"Well, since you're here, how about we play some hoops together? Sound fun?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and a small smile on her pink lips.

"Sure, I guess I could use the workout." I reply, shrugging.

"Actually, how about we make a little bet?"

"Oh?"

"Looser has to be the winner's slave for the day." She declares.

"You're on!" I challenge.

"First to get 10 baskets wins!"

I won't waste your time telling you how the game went, but to summarize it, I got my ass handed to me. I've never been good at sports to begin with, so honestly, why the hell am I surprised that I lost?

"Weeell? Looks like you're coming home with me!" Rin said with cocky grin.

After trying to catch my breath, and brushing my hair out of my face and adjusting my glasses, I sigh in defeat.

"Alright then, 'mistress', what would you like me to do?" I say, playing along with her game.

"First, you're coming home with me." She declares, before taking my hand leading me all the way to her house.

The unlocks the door, and leads me inside and pulls me up to her bedroom.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I ask, feeling a little suspicious of what about to happen.

"First of all, you are to get naked for me good sir!" Rin comically demands.

Okay, I get it. She wants a little "fun" time. Alright, I'm game, I'll play along.

I sheepishly strip down until I'm bare for Rin to see. She gives a satisfied giggle at seeing me.

"Now lie down!" She demands.

I lie down on her bed as told and wonder what's next when she opens a drawer on the nightstand, and to my surprise, she pulls out two pairs of handcuffs.

"Oh great..." I groan.

I'm am NOT into the 50 Shades of Grey bullshit, and Rin should know that. I just hope this is a one time thing.

She locks my hands with each handcuff, while attaching the other ends to the headboard, locking me to the bed.

"Now for me to get all comfortable." She says.

Rin pulls off her shirt and shorts, leaving in just a bra and panties. She then reaches back and unsnaps her bra, taking it off and exposing her adorable A-Cup mounds. I smirk a little and feel "down there" waking up.

She then takes hold of her panties and shimmys them down her legs and steps out of then, leaving herself completely nude. A nice sight that leaves me with quite the boner.

"That's what I like to see!" She says, before climbing onto the bed and sits on her knees between my legs.

She then takes my dick in her hands and she begins to jerk me off. Her hands were moving in an erotic rhythm as she stroked me, looking at my face with those big blue eyes and her pink lips formed into a little smile.

"How does that feel? Good?" She asks me.

"Mmm, that's very nice Rin. A little faster?" I asked. I realized that I shouldn't have.

"Uh uh uh! For today, you're my toy, so you don't get to ask for anything. Just lie there and enjoy what you're getting." She says firmly, squeezing my cock and making me wince.

She then spits onto the tip of my cock, getting it wet and making her hands all slippery as she continued giving me a handy.

It was feeling really good, and I silently begged for more in my thoughts, but every time I felt just a little close, she'd slow down. It was getting really frustrating, but I didn't say anything, since I loved Rin and didn't want to make her upset.

Even so, I was getting a bad case of blue balls, and I was having enough of it.

"Rin-Chan, c'mon! You're killing me here!" I groan.

"Oh alright. I was getting tired of using my hands anyway." She says.

She legs go of my cock and replaces her hands with her mouth, now giving me a nice blowjob. I let out a sigh of relief and I lied there, enjoying the feeling of Rin sucking me off. Her mouth bobbed up and down my length again and again and I moan loudly as Rin sucked me off while kicking her feet in the air.

Soon, I felt myself getting close to release, and was more than ready to open the floodgates, but Rin still had other plans. She stopped and took her mouth off as soon as I twitched the first time, and I look at her with an offended look on my face.

"Oh COME ON!!!" I yell.

"Hey, I serviced you plenty, now it's my turn!" She says, now crawling up until she was straddling my face. "Now lick mister!"

I roll my eyes, but I still lean forward a bit and began to lick all over Rin's vulva, and occasionally poking her clit, making the blond girl moan erotically. She started to roll her hips as I ate her out, moaning and cooing while I stuck my tongue inside her.

"Oh baby! Oh Chozin yes! That's it, it feels so good! More! More! Lick me more!" She moaned, moving her hips faster.

Eventually, she hit her peaks and cums all over my tongue and in my mouth, making me drink her juices. After she came down from her high, Rin got off of my face played on top of me, dry humping my cock as she kissed all over my face and licked and sucked my neck.

"Rin! Come on! Stop teasing me!" I groan.

I couldn't believe how demeaning this felt to me.

She giggled before straddling my waist, taking my cock in her hand as she hovered over it with a sly smirk on her face.

"You want it so bad? Then I'll give it to you so you'll never forget it. So you lie there and take it like a man!" She says before taking me inside, after which she begins to ride me at an insane speed, just fucking me for all it was worth and going full lioness!

She rode me so hard and fast my mind couldn't catch up and all I could do way lie there and take it. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing, but my brain was suffering from sensory overload. I wished my hands were free so I could touch her and hold her close to me like we usually do, but she was taking charge and I could do nothing.

Rin was moaning and crying out in ecstasy, sounding like a loli girl from a hentai video, which only turned me on even more.

Soon though, I just couldn't take it anymore, and I came the hardest I ever had in my life, I filled her up and it was so intense, my eyes rolled and I saw stars, Rin cumming as well and she cried out in ecstasy as she clamped on my sensitive member.

By the time we were both done, I was trying to catch my breath and my vision was blurry, Rin panting like a winded cat. Soon, she got off of me, and stood by the bed, stretching her arms and legs.

"How'd ya like that Chozin?" She asked, teasingly.

"That was probably the best orgasm I ever had Rin..." I admitted, my face red with embarrassment, glasses all fogged up and my long silver and cyan hair all over the place.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" She asked.

"Fine..." I should've asked if she was gonna unlock these handcuffs yet.

She left and after a little bit, she walked back in, (still naked as a jaybird might I add,) with a glass of milk.

I still didn't have the sense to ask her to let me go, but when she held the glass up to my lips, I drank without complaint. When I had finished with it, she giggled like a little schoolgirl. I was about to ask what was so funny, when suddenly, my cock grew so hard it hurt.

"What the fu-!?" I say before realising something. "You put a Viagra in the milk didn't you!?" I accused.

"Guilty as charged! Now get ready, cause you and I are gonna have some more fun!" Rin say as she straddles me again and puts myself back inside her and she rides me like crazy again.

She fucked me continuously for who know how long, and by the time I had my third or fourth orgasm, I pretty much blacked out.

I only woke up when I heard someone laughing their ass off.

"Dude, you should see yourself right now! You look so ridiculous! HAHAHA!!!" I heard a voice that sounded like a male Rin laughing at me.

I suddenly wake up and look over to see Rin's twin brother Len laughing his ass off and pointing at me.

"AW SON OF A BITCH!!!" I shout, realizing how much if a compromising position I was in, and I cross my legs in a vain attempt to hide myself.

"You look so ridiculous! You look like that one crazy guy from Outlast who was tied to the bed! What next? Are you gonna started pointing your crotch at me while shouting 'Traeger! Traeger! Ahhhhh!'?" Len makes fun of me.

"Very funny dude, now get me outta here!" I demand.

Len wipes his eyes and takes a key from the drawer in the nightstand and he unlocks the handcuffs. My wrists feel sore and I sit and immediately grab my clothes.

"When you're all dressed, Rin's downstairs making dinner. You're free to join us if you want." Len says stepping out of the room.

"Do I have a choice???" I shout after him, Len laughing when he heard me.

That's a "No", that's what That is.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alrighty Everyone! I hope you all liked that! It was fun writing it!

Chozin out!


End file.
